


The true feelings of power

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor x markus - Freeform, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed - Freeform, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, Protective Hank Anderson, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Top Gavin Reed, Top Leo detroit become human, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Verbal Abuse, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carl has to leave his two sons Leo and Markus home alone due to an 8 month art trip around the world he has to go on, but little did Carl know it was the worst mistake of his life because Leo tortures Markus in his absence.
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the fanfiction. chapter 2 will be more angsty and that's when the tags will start making sense. Feel free to leave a comment I love those😀. I don't own detroit become human or the characters I only own my fanfiction plot.

Carl looked at his two sons with a stern look making sure both of them he was being serious, "Now listen boys, I'm going to an art meeting to discuss my art. It's a world tour so ill be gone for 8 months. It has to be just me so, Leo be nice to Markus and don't even think about being a jerk to him. And Markus please go easy on Leo, i know he can be hard to live with but I forbid you both of laying hands on each other. Do you both understand." Markus looked at Carl with uncertainty his led glowing yellow "Carl, I'm not so sure it's a good idea.-" Markus forced himself to stop talking it wasn't in his program to disobey so his led went back to blue "Okay, Carl. I'll be sure to get along with Leo. Everything will be under control." Leo just walked out the room yelling on his way out "Dad, that fucking thing dosen't have feelings. It'll be fine without you. Just go already. Me and the robot will be fine." Markus sighed but forced a smile to reassure Carl "It'll be ok Carl, I already arranged for your car to be here in five minutes. I have packed your bags and everything you will need for your trip. But I know I'm not programmed to say things like this but I'll miss you and please come home safe and soon." Carl smiled at Markus and hugged him "Markus, you are my son. We don't have the same blood but you are my son. You are a person to me so please think for yourself and call me dad, I won't force you to call me dad but you are my son and I love you Markus." Markus smiled, he could feel a bubbly feeling inside his chest Carl takes me as his son. I feel happy- wait I think this is happiness? Is it possible? Carl smiled at Markus as he ended the hug "I'll see you boys in 8 months. I love you both." Carl went outside and got in the car, he waved goodbye as the car took off.   
Markus watched the car disappear as he placed his hand on the glass window Carl I wanted to go to, he looked down at the ground and for once he felt human this must be sadness he felt vacant. Leo walked down the stairs and looked at Markus "What the hell are you doing? I thought androids don't feel emotions. Hey slave I'm talking to you." Markus looked at Leo and sighed "Leo, I can't explain what's going on. I'll try though my software is going crazy, I'm not stabilized. I think I feel sadness and happiness at times. Am I defective? Leo?" Leo couldn't help but laugh "Okay,okay let me get this correct. You don't feel right? Well if you don't let's go to cyberlife to see if they can fix you to my liking? I want you to feel things the same as humans. Let's go that's an order." Markus looked at Leo confused "I-I don't want to go. That sounds wrong, Carl won't be happy." Leo just grabbed Markus by his arm and yanked him out the door than he roughly shoved him in the car. Markus just looked away as Leo started the car "Leo….Carl said not to harm each other. You...you just broke the role. You were being mean. I didn't feel it but I could tell you meant harm." Leo smacked Markus hard across the face "Listen, YOUR MINE WHILE DAD'S GONE. I CAN DO WHATEVER I PLEASE SO SHUT UP. YOU'LL FEEL THINGS SOON THAT MEANS EVERY HIT OR ANYTHING I DO. I WANT YOU TO FEEL". Markus just put his hand on his cheech as he stared at the window, he really didn't want Leo to look at him or yell again.   
Leo parked the car and he grabbed Markus by his neck forcing him out of the car, Markus didn't protest but he really didn't like this at all but luckily Leo let go and they began waking into the building. Leo smiled at the receptionist, "Hello, my name is Leo Manfred. I'm here to fix my android. I want him to feel things like humans and think for himself if that's possible? I have money to pay for it." She smiled as she looked at Leo "Okay Sir, I can have them operate and fix him to your liking. Do you want any other feature added?" Leo smiled with a sadistic look on his face "Yes, I'd like him to be able to produce children." Markus could feel fear rising inside of him, his led turning red why would Leo want that? "L...Leo, why would you want that? I don't want that." Leo laughed "I know Markus that's why it's better for me." Markus didn't know what to do or say but the cyberlife technicians were walking near him. "Follow us, we're here to fix you and your master will be here tomorrow to pick you up." Markus didn't have a choice so he just nodded and walked behind them, they entered a room and he strapped to the table and they began fixing him to Leo's liking. Leo paid the lady upfront "I'll be here for him tomorrow. I expect him to be exactly how I want." She smiled "For sure Sir. He will be able to have children and he will also think and feel for himself." Leo smiled "Good. I'll be back by tomorrow to get him." She nodded "See you then sir." Leo nodded and walked out, he could hardly wait till the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo brings Markus home and things become really bad for Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so angst starts here so enjoy abuse and rape in this. Feel free to tell me what you think. 😀 chapter 3 coming soon.

Leo woke up the next morning and he quickly put his clothes on so he could go pick up his supposed to be brother hell who cares what Markus was to him at this point all he cared about was picking him up. Leo got in the car and raced to cyber life, he parked the car and ran inside "Hello, I'm here for my android Markus. I sent him here to be fixed yesterday i also paid upfront so I'd like him now." The woman smiled "Oh Yes, I remember you." She clicked a button on her microphone "Leo Manfred is here for Markus. Please bring him down to the lobby for pickup." Markus came out into the lobby with the technicians once they were next to Leo the men began explaining "So Mr.Manfred, your Android is in working condition. He can feel and think for himself now we made sure of that. He can also bare children just as your request." Leo smiled and shook their hands "Well thank you good sirs. Now me and Markus are to be leaving now." Leo grabbed Markus hand and began walking out of cyberlife with him once in the car Leo couldn't help but smile, "I can't wait to get home and try so stuff." Markus just looked down "What stuff? I don't want to at all. So get those sick thoughts out of your head." Leo stared at him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME. ALL YOUR GOING TO BE IS MY CUM SLUT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" Markus didn't know what to day but he was scared so he just started ignoring Leo. Leo laughed "Your such a fucking pussy Markus." He put his hand in between Markus's thighs and he began rubbing up and down through his jeans "I can't wait to take you home and fuck you." Markus moved Leo's hand off "Don't touch me, your not fucking anyone. Not me and that's for sure." Leo smirked "I'd like to test that theory when we get home." When they got into the driveway and the car was stopped completely Markus bolted into the house. Markus was panicking his thoughts going all over the place I have to hide now, he'll find me and do.. No it won't come to that . Markus ran into Carl's room and hid in the closet, Leo made his way inside the house and slammed the door shut "Markus get your ass down here now. MARKUS I SAID NOW." Markus could feel the tears picking in his eyes why why am I crying now? Is this crying? I just have to be quiet. Markus covered his mouth when he heard Carl's door slam open and loud stomps entering the room. Markus could see Leo searching under the bed and tearing the room apart until finally his eyes fell onto the closet Makrus backed away into the far corner of the closet but Leo turned on the light and walked inside the closet. Leo smiled "Markus I found you, hide and seek is over." Markus tried to run past Leo but Leo grabbed him by his arm and slammed him on the ground "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" Markus looked at Leo with a worried expression "I'm trying to go away from YOU" Leo smiled as he leaned close to Markus and pressed their lips together, Markus froze in place as Leo's hands traveled lower but finally Markus pulled away "Get away Leo." Leo grabbed Markus and threw him on the bed, Markus hit his head on the headboard of the bed; he could feel his head pounding from the impact but Leo continued. Leo ripped Markus's clothes off as he used his body weight to over power Markus. Markus could feel Leo putting hand cuffs around his wrists; he tried pulling away but Leo just kept getting stronger soon Markus was handcuffed to the headboard. Markus could feel tears in his eyes, his vision becoming blurry "L..Leo please don't do anything. Just stop I won't tell Carl. I promise just let me go, I promise I'll be quiet. You can ignore me." Leo laughed "No, no, no, you don't get it do you? I've been thinking of this day for a long time. I just could never get my hands on you due to dad always being here but now he's gone. I have you to myself for 8 months so those 8 months will be so fun. And by the way it's going to hurt." Markus tried fighting the handcuffs he tried breaking them but it didn't work, Markus stopped moving when Leo shoved two fingers inside; realization hit Markus like a wave and he started moving and begging Leo to stop "LEO PLEASE. WE DON'T HAVE TO GO ANY FURTHER PLEASE. I DON'T WANT TO. CARL HELP ME PLEASE." Leo could feel his dick hardening "Oh Markus I love it when you scream. Its hot. Your so wet already am i really that hot?" Markus shook his head no "Your not hot at all, All you are is cold. I'm not wet its just a feature androids have called self lubricating considering your to inconsiderate to at least do that." Leo smiled sadisticly "Turn the feature off Markus or I swear I'll rip it out myself" Markus's eyes widened "w...what? T...turn it off? L..Leo please. I'm scared." Leo nodded "TURN IT OFF DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN" Markus shook his head "No I'm not turning it off." Leo began punching Markus over and over until Markus had blue blood dripping from his mouth and nose; he wasn't sure how to feel but pain was certain he could feel it. Leo pulled out a whip "TURN IT OFF NOW" Markus nodded in submission as he turned off the feature. Leo smiled "good." He began positioning himself in front of Markus's entrance and without warning he shoved himself fully inside. Markus screamed as tears fell down his face, "Leo pull out. PULL OUT IT HURTS." Leo began pounding into Markus with a lot of force and quick movement, Markus could feel blood on his inner thighs his inside burned and it felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. "Leo it hurts. Leo please listen to me." Markus's voice hurt from screaming and crying and his pleas fell on deaf ears because Leo just continued until finally Leo started talking again "Hey slut do you want babies? I hope so because I'm about to fill you up." Markus's eyes widened as he began trying to break the cuffs again but all he got was Leo slamming his face into the bed making it hard to breathe, everything hurt Leo started going harder until he cummed inside coating Markus's inside with his cum. Leo pulled out and undid the cuffs on Markus. Markus curled in on himself as he sobbed, Leo punched him in his ribs making him gasp "Slut, i'm hungry get your fucking ass up and go make me dinner." Markus tried to get up but the pain in his lower area hurt so much "L...leo, I can't my body hurts." Leo looked pissed off "WHO CARES. YOU DO WHAT I SAY. YOU DON'T TALK BACK, YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH." He grabbed Markus and threw him on the floor than he began kicking him Leo spit on Markus than walked out "MAKE ME FOOD OR I SWEAR I'LL COME BACK AND BEAT YOU HARDER." Markus forced himself up and began cooking once the food was done cooking he made Leo's plate and sat down at the table with him because Leo demanded he stay; as Markus was sitting at the table a notification appeared in his vision "Sperm successfully implanted. Congratulations" Markus put a hand on his stomach and looked at Leo tears began forming again "Leo, i..I'm pregnant. Your sperm was successful in finding an egg to fertilize." Leo punched Markus "WHY ARE YOU CRYING? YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE. YOUR CARRYING MY SEED SO NOW YOU'RE OFFICIALLY APART OF THIS FAMILY BEFORE YOU DIDN'T MEAN A DAMN THING TO ME OR MY FATHER NOW YOUR THE MOTHER OF MY UNBORN CHILD. So your going to act right got it?" Markus looked up at Leo from the floor as he held his cheech "I thought I meant something to Carl? He said I was his son and he loved me." Leo laughed "Well he lied. Anyway babe I'm done eating so do the dishes than leave me alone." Markus nodded and he began doing the dishes.


	3. The hope of a phone call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus get the bright idea to call Carl and ask for help but that makes everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced blow job and harsh words. Chapter 4 coming soon. Are you guys enjoying this fic so far?

Markus finished the dishes and he carefully walked to the spare phone in the garage, he walked up to the phone and began dialing Carl's number luckily he picked up "Hello Markus or Leo. I was just about to call to check on you both." Markus was happy to hear Carl's voice but he needed help so now was his chance "Carl, it's really bad. I need your help Leo hurt me, I didn't hurt him or fight back but I need help. I need to get away from him please." Carl was confused and he suddenly felt panic coursing through his body "Markus? What's going on? What did Leo do?" Markus was about to speak but than Leo entered the call "Hello dad, hey Markus. I saw the house phone glowing yellow so I ease dropped for awhile. I'm going to explain right now what Markus is talking about; he's talking about when I accidentally knocked him over when he was on a ladder painting. He fell and got hurt but it's okay now, I already said sorry to him and he said it's alright." Carl felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders "Oh, you had me worried Markus. I thought something really bad happened. Are you okay? Was it a bad fall? Do I need to call someone for you?" Leo intervened that question "No dad, he's okay really. I'm more than happy to care for my little brother, since I've had him alone I actually really started liking his company." Markus felt hopeless as he began thinking this isn't right at all, he lied I need help but he'll hurt me if I tell Carl. He just hung up the call from his side and he began hiding because Leo wouldn't be happy at all and when that call ended he knew that Leo would come looking for him. After 30 minutes Leo finally ended the call "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING SLUT? GET YOUR ASS OUT RIGHT NOW! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO CALL DAD? WELL GUESS WHAT HE WON'T HELP YOU NO ONE CAN. I'M GETTING RID OF THE PHONES SO YOU CAN'T PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT." Markus could hear the house phones being ripped from the wall and smashed with a bat after all that the garage door slammed open and Leo ripped the garage phone out and smashed it to bits, he was growing more annoyed by Markus not coming out "ALRIGHT SLEEP IN YOUR HIDING SPOT TONIGHT BUT TOMORROW I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU SO HARD. I'LL CAUSE YOU A MISCARRIAGE AND JUST FUCK YOU AGAIN OR YOU CAN COME OUT NOW AND AVOID THAT." Markus was terrified what should I do? If I go out then he won't beat me as much if I stay hidden he'll hurt me really bad, I don't have a choice. Markus got out of his hiding spot and Leo grabbed him, he just tried to avoid eye contact " Leo I know your angry. I'm sorry, I'll never try to tell Carl again. Please don't hurt me." Leo grabbed Markus by his throat and threw him on the stone floor than he grabbed a knife and began cutting Markus's LED out, Markus tried moving away but Leo held him in place "Leo stop. It hurts." Leo just laughed "Almost done." Leo held the LED in front of Markus "See that wasn't that bad and now your punishment." Leo grabbed Markus and forcefully pulled him into his room than locked the door "I bought something special for today" Markus just looked at him with an uneasy look. Leo pulled out a dog collar and chains, Markus tried baking away but Leo chained him to the bedpost than put the collar around his neck. Markus couldn't look him in the eyes humiliation is all he could feel right now but disgust quickly came next when Leo began taking his dick out of his pants. Leo looked at Markus with a sly grin as he pulled the leash attached to the collar "Be a good boy and open up for big brother." Markus looked away and Leo slapped him "I SAID OPEN YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH" Markus could feel the sting of the slap so he just decided it was best to obey so he opened his mouth, Leo began dragging his dick across Markus's face "Such a beautiful boy. I bet you'll look sexy with my dick shoved deep down your throat." Leo put his dick in his mouth as he looked him in his eyes "Suck it. And don't you dare think about biting me." Markus did what he was told and he began sucking Leo's dick, his tongue swirled around the head of Leo's dick and Leo shoved the entire thing down his throat making Markus gag "Hey be a good slut and quit gagging." Markus managed to get used to the feeling quickly but Leo put his hand on Markus's head and began face fucking him with full force his balls kept hitting Markus's face with each thrust; "M-Markus your throat is so good. So wet, I'm so close. I'm going to drench your inside with my cum again" Markus tried making him pull out of mouth but Leo pulled the leash harder to keep him in place without warning his cum ran down Markus's throat. Leo pulled his dick out "Now Markus, I want to do something else also to teach you a lesson. I also bought a vibrator I'm going to make it hit your g-spot all night long and in the morning i'll take it out." Markus just looked at Leo with an upset look "Why would you do that? What did I do?" Leo ignored him and ripped his clothes off then he turned the vibrator to the highest setting and stuck it inside Markus. Markus moaned he hated to admit it but it felt good jolts of pleasure shot through his body "L-Leo T..t...T..turn I..I..it o...off pl..please." Leo took a picture of Markus and walked out of the room leaving Markus to suffer from over stimulation when his body got to that point. Markus had been locked in the room for awhile and the vibrator inside had forced him to cum many times so at this point he was screaming for Leo to turn it off his body shook with each new jolt of pain it needed to stop it hurt. Markus's voice was now raw and almost gone because he had screamed for Leo to turn it off for hours until his body couldn't handle it and he passed out.


	4. One month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Markus pick out baby names. This chapter is fluff because y'all deserve it😂.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Chapter 5 coming soon.

Markus woke up unchained as he looked around the empty room a sigh leaving his mouth of course he unchains me when I'm passed out anyway that doesn't matter. Markus slowly got up as a notification appeared in his vision "1 month done with pregnancy, fetus is growing perfectly; the gender is male." Markus sat back down as he placed his hand on his stomach his emotions felt mixed up he was happy but scared during the pregnancy he has grown attached to the fetus growing inside him. Markus smiled "Hello little one, I'm unsure if you can hear me but I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry you got made the way you did. I have a name for you already, your name is Liam. I hope you like that name my dear, I can't wait to meet you." Leo walked into the room "Markus who are you talking to?" Markus glared at him "My son. Now get out I wasn't finished". Leo smiled and sat next to him "Our son. It's a boy? God I wanted a boy. His name will be Alexander." Markus shook his head no "Excuse me but he has a name. His name is Liam and he is not an IT." Leo faked an apology "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I kinda like the name Liam it kinda sounds like Leo." Markus just sighed "I guess I better think of another name than." Leo laughed as he wrapped his arms around Markus and gently started kissing the back of his neck "Babe, don't be like that. I'm sorry I've been so mean but I truly do love you dear. I'll work on the hitting I promise." Markus was confused "Why are you being nice? I don't think you hit your head but I could be wrong." Leo just kept leaving kisses on Markus's neck "No, I didn't hit my head. I just thought you'd need a break and it isn't good for Liam to be under stress. How about we go out tonight? No one will know your an android it'll be fun. Let's go pick stuff out for Liam." Markus couldn't help but smile this is the nicest Leo had ever been to him "Yeah, I think I'd like that." Leo picked him up and walked to the car then he opened the door for Markus. They began driving to the store so they could pick stuff out. at first they went for the necessities like a crib, high chair, clothes, and bottles however that turned into other stuff like baby toys. Leo smiled as he watched Markus pick out a stuffed animal that looked like a husky, Leo hated to admit it but he was gaining feelings for Markus he stopped thinking when he realized Markus was talking to him "So Leo, I'm thinking he'll be more of a dog person, so we should go with the stuffed animal that looks like a dog or do you think the cat? Or both?" Leo smiled, "Well, I'm thinking let's just get one of each and every stuffed animal here than let him pick which one when he's born. We have the money for it." Markus smiled good idea "I'll be in the car waiting. I'll let you finish making the purchases." Leo nodded as he paid for everything along with the shipping to his house so they could ship his products to him. Leo made it back to the car and he began driving home "So is this like a normal pregnancy or what or how do you do it? Will you need help? What will Liam even be? Human? Android? Cyborg? Half and half?" Markus shrugged "I'm not sure Leo, I wish I knew but I don't. I'm assuming he'll be normal like a human child or android one. He'll be fine I'm sure of it." Once they got home, Leo's phone started ringing and the caller ID was Dad so he answered "Hello dad, why are you calling?" Carl was stunned "Leo is Markus with you? I'd like to hear from you both" "Hello Carl, its good to hear your voice. Are you doing okay? Its late you should rest." Carl smiled upon hearing Markus's voice "Boys, now my card just got charged with a lot of baby stuff is something going on? Did one of you get a girl pregnant? Now be honest with me." Leo and Markus looked at each other with panic they really hadn't planned on telling Carl until he got back. Leo laughed nervously "No dad, why would I? I don't even like any girls and Markus never leaves the house. I bought them because I wanted something to buy." Carl sighed disappointment was clear in his tone "Leo, money shouldn't be spent just because you have it. Stop spending money so freely, it doesn't grow on trees from now on Markus is in control of my card and money." Leo just hung up the phone and began setting a movie for him and Markus "He can be really annoying at times. I wish he would just go away. Anyway babe, lets watch this one." Markus didn't say anything he just sat down next to Leo and started watching the movie. Leo put his hand on Markus's stomach and smiled as he pressed a kiss onto Markus's cheech "I love you Markus and Liam".


	5. Red ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets hooked on Red ice and Markus makes a descion to leave the house for a couple hours but he ends up meeting hank and his 2 sons Connor and Conan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more charecters also maybe connor x Markus and Gavin x Conan will happen 😂. I tried to change my writing style sorta.

Leo didn't intentionally get hooked on the drug that was known as red ice, he took it as a dare when he was out with his friends but now he couldn't get enough of it. 

Leo hid the bag of red ice in his pocket as he walked through the door, Markus smiled at him "Hello Leo, Welcome home. I cooked dinner- "Are you okay?" Markus began analysing him as he began thinking to himself what is wrong with him? He's acting different? I think it's best to avoid him. Markus began walking away without another word.

Leo shrugged "What the hell is your problem? Doesn't matter. Markus I'm going into my room leave me the fuck alone unless you want to get hurt." Leo walked quickly into his room and began doing drugs. 

Markus walked outside, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew he had to get away from Leo; he wasn't himself and Liam is what matters so Markus can't afford to get beat up. Markus took the car and began driving he didn't have a destination at all so he ended up stopping in this random neighborhood. 

Markus put his head on the steering wheel but he jumped slightly due to the unexpected knock on his car window. Markus rolled down the window to reveal a beautiful boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair smiling at him

"Hello, My name is Connor. I just moved here with my dad Hank and my little brother Conan, and Sumo. Are you okay? You look stressed. If you need help my family works in the police force. Maybe you should come inside for a little bit."

Markus just sighed "Look, I'm sure you mean well. I'm okay though really. My life is perfect i wouldn't change a thing." 

Connor narrowed his eyes at Markus "You're lying. You refuse to make eye contact and your words are more spaced out and your mood is radiating stress." 

Markus just looked at him in shock "How?" 

Connor just laughed as he began opening the car door and helping Markus out "There, come on." He grabbed his hand and brought him inside 

"Dad, i brought someone home with me. I think he needs help."

Hank ran out of his room my little boy has a date? Oh for fuck sake not yet. Hank walked out into the living room standing in front of his son and Markus "So you just think you can date my son behind my back? Well that's not how it works. I already am dealing with this issue with my younger son." 

Conan called out from his room "HANK I TOLD YOU. GAVIN IS GOOD FOR ME, I'M GOING OUT WITH HIM TONIGHT WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR APPROVAL." Hank sighed "CONAN, HE ISN'T GOOD. YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER. I FORBID YOU GO WITH HIM TONIGHT." 

Hank looked at Markus and Connor again "Do you see what I'm dealing with? Sit down please." 

Markus nodded and sat down on the opposite side of hank. "So how long have you and my son been dating?" Connor smiled "Dad, im not dating him. I just met him, i think he needs help? Maybe abusive relations? Or something else." 

Markus began feeling extremely uncomfortable "It's well an issue but its under control. I should be leaving now thank you for talking with me. My name is Markus." 

Connor could feel the blush appearing on his face "Y-yeah I bet it is. Well if you ever need to talk call me. I'll walk you to your car."

Markus smiled as he walked out with connor on the way to the car connor tripped but luckily Markus caught him that moment was short lived because Hank walked outside "You forgot your- what are you doing with my son?" 

Markus nervous laughed "N-nothing he fell so I caught him." Hank glared "fell? You mean falling for you? Nope, not on my watch. Connor go make sure your brother didn't sneak out the window to meet up with Gavin again." Connor nodded "Goodbye Markus." He ran inside and Markus said goodbye to hank than drove back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective dad hank and protective older brother connor. Contains date with Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.

Conan could hear Connors footsteps approaching his door so he jumped out of his window of course the plan with tieing the sheets together would have been better but he didn't have time for that.

Connor slammed open the door "Conan- DAD HE'S GONE AGAIN." Connor began searching around his younger brothers room in case he was hiding somewhere, Hank ran upstairs "Come on Connor, we gotta find him before he goes with Gavin. Who knows what could happen! He could get hurt." Hank picked up Connor and ran to the car, Connor sighed "Dad, are you being serious? Conan is well Y'know kinda older. He's not a child, I'm not a child ethire." Hank sighed "Yes, you both are. You are my children no person is good enough to date either of you." 

They began speeding down the street trying to find Conan. Conan's led flickered yellow as he heard a speeding car approach upon instinct he jumped into a nearby bush, his led switching back to blue as a smirk appeared on his face well that gets rid of dad and my older brother. He got out of the bushes and called Gavin "Hello babe, I'd like you to pick me up at our normal meeting place. If you could bring your motorcycle I prefer that than your other vehicle."

Gavin smirked "I'm on my way. I'll be there in thirty minutes." Gavin put on collagen and then began driving, however, he had to make a few stops first. He bought his beloved boyfriend some flowers and a new outfit, then he was officially on his way.

Gavin smirked when he saw his boyfriend obviously angry judging by his red led Conan approached the motorcycle "Your late by twenty minutes, Why?" 

Gavin laughed "Good to see you to now get on. I have plans for us this evening, did you know that androids can eat now cyberlife created a certain food for androids. If you haven't put the pieces together yet I'm taking you out to eat and also I bought you this." 

Conan could feel a blush appear on his cheeks "G-gavin I don't know what to say" 

Gavin smirked "That you love me?" 

Conan got on the motorcycle as he pressed a kiss to Gavin's cheek "Yeah, I love you" 

Gavin smiled as he tried to hide his blush "Alright tincan, stop messing with me or I'll get a boner earlier than I'm supposed to" 

Conan faked innocence "Would i ever do that?" 

Gavin sighed "Yes, you've done that too many times to me." 

Conan laughed as he spoke softly "I did it on purpose detective".

Gavin sped up on the motorcycle "Well babe, how about after dinner, i'll take you to my place and eat you on the counter because your a snack"

Conan couldn't help but laugh "Gavin stop, your being cheesy now." 

Gavin nodded "okay okay, I'll stop. We can talk more inside." Gavin smiled as he parked his motorcycle than walked inside. 

The Android at the reception stand looked at them and smiled "Hello, what's your reservation number or name?"

"The the reservation is under Gavin and it's a party of 2." 

The Android smiled as he gave them menus "Right this way" he walked them to their table "Your server will be over in a moment. I hope everything is to both of your liking."

Conan and Gavin ordered and began talking again, Gavin smirked "So yesterday when i was reading about Android foods i found out that male androids could get pregnant is that some models or all models? Should i be careful from now on when we fuck? Or should I just do it on purpose so your dad would flip out?" 

Conan began thinking he wasn't sure "Gavin, to be completely honest with you, if it's possible and you were to get me pregnant i think Hank would kill you however, a family does seem nice doesn't it?" 

Gavin nodded "Yeah it sounds nice but Hank trying to kill me? I don't like that. I'd have to quit my job and go into hiding from your dad and older brother and even then it's still not a for sure safe zone because your brother is like a hound dog."

Conan couldn't help but laugh "Well, they haven't found us yet." 

Gavin put his head on the table then looked at his date "Wait a minute, did you just say yet? You mean they are still looking?" 

Connor and Hank were searching every street "Dad, I found him, he is with Gavin." Hank ran to Connors side and looked in the window "Come on Connor, we are going to dinner." "Dad don't you mean a spy mission?" Hank nodded as they walked inside.

" The receptionists smiled at them "Table for 2? I have three tables open." 

Hank smiled "The one behind those two boys would be perfect Thank you." Connor covered his mouth to keep his laughing quiet thank god for the booths or they would see us. Hank looked at connor as they sat down as he whispered "we have to be quiet connor. Or else our cover will be ruined and he'll know we are stalking him." Connor gave hank a thumbs up as they began eavesdropping on the conversation. 

Gavin saw Hank and Connor in the reflection of the mirror so he smirked and decided that he was going to mess with Hank a bit "Hey babe, Y'know you have the nicest ass I've ever hit. Your really tight i can't wait to take you home and fuck you in my room and make babies." Gavin smirked as he saw Connor trying to calm hank down. 

Conan was blushing really bad "G-Gavin don't say stuff like that in public are you crazy?" 

"Only for you" Gavin leaned in and kissed Conan on the lips. 

Connor could feel the stress rising "Dad, don't do it. Conan will not forgive you if you do this."

Hank could feel the anger rising "Connor, his touching my baby. He's got his nasty rat hands and lips touching my perfect angel. Who does he think he is?. If he does one more thing I'm getting up." Connor slumped back in his seat.

Gavin smiled as he began getting up "Come on babe, I'm about ready for the final part in our date." Conan nodded and took Gavin's hand as they began walking out.

Hank got up and grabbed Conan's hand "what are you doing with him? You snuck out of the house for this? I love you so much I can't bear losing you to this man. Conan please stop this, you could do so much better. You me and your brother are leaving to go home right now."

Conan was stunned "DAD! WHAT? WHY? HOW? DID YOU EVEN FIND ME?" Conan looked behind Hank to see Connor "Figures you'd tell on me." 

Connor just nodded "Only because I love you. You're my younger brother." 

Gavin put his arm around Conan"Come on, I love him, I wouldn't hurt him. I love Conan, he's in good hands." 

Conan looked at Hank as he felt tears prick in his eyes "Dad, i want to date Gavin. He loves me, he treats me like a human and that says a lot considering. I want to date him and maybe even marry. You say I'm your son but you don't give me a chance to feel human. Am I not valid? Do my feelings not matter? I thought-" 

Gavin hugged him "Babe, I'm sorry you feel this way. You are valid and your feelings are very important" Gavin let go of Conan so Hank could make things right.

Hank walked near Conan and hugged him "I'm so sorry Honey, i just thought i was protecting you from someone who doesn't deserve you but now I see that he really cares for you. I'm sorry I was being over protective and I'll make it up to you I promise. How about Gavin comes over to our house and I'll get to know him."

Conan wiped his tears and smiled "I'd like that, thank you dad. Let's go home" they all met up at the house and Hank kept having to remind himself that this was okay even though his parental emotions kept showing through the entire night.


End file.
